Getting a Second Chance
by Tiikeria
Summary: PRE HBP AND DH! After a potions incident Snape is left to take care of a two year old. But it’s not just any two year old, it’s Harry Potter! Can Snape look past the hate for James to give Harry a second chance at a childhood?
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"I would like three feet on the origin of the Protean Charm," Loud groan, "Due next class," Another loud groan, "Class dismissed," Professor Lupin said with a smile.

Wearily, Harry packed up his books. It was only the first class of the day and he was already tired. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into Ron's face. He could see the concern in his friend's eyes. You always could with Ron; he wore his heart on his sleeve.

Ron's words startled Harry out of his newly rediscovered daze.

"Alright there, mate?" he asked.

Harry placed a small smile on his face for Ron's benefit as he answered, "Fine, Ron. Thanks." Ron nodded in acceptance, though the concern was still evident in his eyes. Harry rose from his seat and together met an annoyed Hermione in the corridor. Her expression softened slightly as she caught sight of Harry's exhaustion. As they headed down to Potions, Ron and Hermione fell into a protective formation around him. Normally this would annoy and embarrass him, but today it gave him a warm, happy feeling.

This feeling was short lived, however, as they reached the door to the classroom. Ernie waved to them from where he was having a discussion with the four Ravenclaws. Malfoy was in the corner with the other Slytherins, who were hanging on his every word. Harry felt, not for the first time that day, a feeling of foreboding. It was almost as if something bad was going to happen. Mentally, Harry scoffed. Of course something bad was going to happen, he had Potions with Snape. He didn't have much more time to dwell on it, however, as the door opened. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their normal seats near the back. The only change in seating came from Malfoy, who normally sat in the front, who gracefully sat in the seat directly behind Harry. Snape swept into the room in his usual intimidating fashion directly after.

"Turn to page three-hundred-ninety-four," Snape accentuated slowly as if he were talking to morons. The class, as one, obediently turned to the page and waited silently.

"Today you will be brewing a mild Aging Potion. Now can anyone tell me why this potion is considered dangerous to brew?" Hermione's hand shot up as usual, but Snape ignored it, as usual, "No one? Then again I shouldn't expect much, especially from some of you," he looked pointedly at Harry and Ron.

"Aging Potion is a dangerous potion to brew because of the volatile ingredients. If you were to add an ingredient at the wrong time it would not only throw you back, but also your neighbors as well. I would strongly advise you to be careful and precise when brewing, lest I give you a detention," he lectured, glaring at them, "Begin."

As one the whole class stood and headed to the storage room. They lined up orderly, all not wanting to incur Snape's famous wrath. Harry gathered the appropriate ingredients and hurried back to his work table. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of potions bubbling. Triple checking the directions, Harry added the last ingredient. He checked his work again and then sat back and let the potion simmer for fifteen minutes, as the book said to do. Harry pulled out his Transfiguration book and read the chapters Professor McGonagall had assigned the day before. Harry soon returned to his own world and therefore never saw the Filibuster Firework land in his cauldron. At the cry of his name Harry's head shot up, but it was too late. The next thing Harry knew was the feeling of the hard floor on his back. The pain didn't stop, though, it got worse. Harry rolled onto his side and curled up in pain. Something was wrong, Harry knew it. The feeling coursing through his body was like a combination of a weak _Crucio_ and the Polyjuice Potion. His vision blackened as spots danced in front of his eyes. Finally, Harry gave into the blackness as he passed out

He was warm, and he realized it was because someone was holding him close. He knew it couldn't be Aunt Petunia because she didn't like to hold him, and it couldn't be Uncle Vernon because he wouldn't ever hold him. He gave up trying to figure out who it was; instead he listened to the chatter around him.

"Professor, what if he's like this for good? What if he can't be changed back?" an anxious sounding woman said.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that I can and will find an antidote. I don't like this anymore than you do," a man answered, his voice smooth and cold.

"But for entirely different reasons," his pillow rumbled quietly. Well now he knew it was a man holding him, but he was getting kind of frightened because he didn't recognize the voices around him. He pulled his face away from the man's chest and looked up at him. He had red hair and kind, blue eyes. Harry instantly felt safe, despite the fact he didn't know the man.

"Hi," Harry said timidly.

"Hello," he answered, "Do you know who I am?"

Harry shook his head in answer.

"My name's Ron," he answered.

"I'm Hawwy," he whispered.

Ron smiled in response, "I know." Harry didn't think about that too much

"Harry, how old are you?" Ron asked him.

Harry held up three fingers and said, "Two." Ron chuckled and adjusted Harry's fingers so there were two fingers up. Harry studied his fingers before smiling up at Ron shyly. Harry started to look around the room silently. He realized that there were a lot of people, and they were all staring at him. He shrank back against Ron's chest in fear. Ron's hand rubbed his back soothingly as Harry buried his head into Ron's broad shoulder.

Suddenly they were moving. Harry didn't know where, but he hoped they wouldn't stare at him anymore. Harry sensed that someone was close behind him, so he turned to look at a woman with bushy, brown hair and intelligent brown eyes.

"Hello, Harry, I'm Hermione and I'm a friend of Ron's," she said kindly while placing a warm hand on his back. Harry tried to say her name but tripped over it every time. Embarrassed, Harry looked at her for help.

"You can call me 'Mione if you want."

"Or you can call her, Hermy, too" Ron snickered.

"Yes, you could call me Hermy," she said, but Harry knew she would rather be called 'Mione.

"Weasley, Granger bring Potter and follow me. We're going to the Headmaster," and older, greasy haired man said to them.

Not knowing how far they were going and, feeling guilty, Harry whispered, "I can wok, Rwon."

Ron chuckled, "I know you can, but I think you'd rather be carried. It's a pretty long way."

Harry nodded in acceptance, but still feeling guilty. Harry laid his head on Ron's chest, preparing to nap during the journey, until a portrait they were passing said 'Hi' to them. Harry looked at Ron wide-eyed then back over Ron's shoulder at the talking portrait. Ron chuckled quietly at Harry's expression; Hermione stifled her giggles and smiled at him warmly. He wondered if that was normal because he had never seen a talking portrait. Soon the novelty of a portrait that greeted you wore off and Harry's head returned to Ron's chest. The motion of their traveling was lulling Harry into a calm, sleepy state. The next thing Harry knew was voices nearby and the fact that he wasn't moving anymore. Harry leaned back to look Ron in the face.

"Whewre are we?" Harry asked sleepily.

"You are in my office, Harry."

Harry turned in Ron's lap to see an old man with wise blue eyes smiling at him.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Harry," he said warmly.

"Hi," Harry murmured shyly.

"Do you know where you are, my boy?" Dumbledore asked him kindly. Harry shook his head. "You are in a school called Hogwarts, and within that you are in my office," Dumbledore explained, "for I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded this time.

"I sense you have a question or two, am I correct?"

"Is I in twouble?" he asked timidly.

"No, you're not. What would make you believe that, child?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Awnt Petuna and Uncle Vewrnon isn't hewre. I's tawt dat I's was bad and dey sent me 'way," Harry muttered, quietly.

There was silence for a moment as Harry's eyes slid to the floor.

"I's sowwy," Harry whispered.

"What for, Harry? You answered my question like I asked you to, and you did so honestly. What do you have to be sorry about?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I's said somping bad," Harry said, eyes still on the floor.

"I assure you, my boy, you said nothing wrong. Now, I must ask, would you like a lemon drop?"

Harry smiled shyly at the Headmaster and nodded. Dumbledore chuckled and handed the child the candy. Harry popped the candy into his mouth and grinned at him.

"Now, if no one has anymore questions, I must speak privately with Professor Snape."

Ron obviously decided that it was time to go. Harry felt Ron gently pick him up. Harry waved to the nice, old man with the candy as they headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

COMPLETED: 2-1-06

Yes, I deleted the other chapters. Yes, I'm restarting. But this time it will be better! Just look at this chapter! Its 1,500 words long! I realized that you guys deserved a better story, so here it is. I will also TRY to update sooner. I hope you all enjoy!

Your regretful and shameful author,

Artimis Potter

P.S. I wanna thank all of my faithful reviewers who stuck with me all this time. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!


	2. The Guardian

Chapter 2: The Guardian

Harry sucked on the lemon drop happily as Ron carried him. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. Ron was the first person since his Mommy and Daddy to carry him, and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Harry? Are you hungry?" Hermione asked. Harry hesitated, and then nodded. Whenever he told his Aunt and Uncle that he was hungry, he'd get hit. He didn't want to get hit, but he was hungry. He looked at the two of them wearily and cautiously.

"Good choice, mate. I'm starved," Ron said gleefully. Harry smiled up at his happy carrier. As he had no idea where they were going or how long it would take to get there, Harry was quite content to rest his head on Ron's chest and suck on the remains of his lemon drop. To Harry, it seemed as though Ron was quite content to carry him. Ten minutes later they were entering the Great Hall. All conversation stopped as the hall, seemingly as one, noticed the small child that Ron was carrying. Harry stared back in alarm. There were so many people! And they were all staring at him! Harry's eyes went wide. Why were they staring at him? Fearfully, Harry buried his face into Ron's chest for the second time that morning.

"Shh, Harry. Don't worry about them. All they need to do is mind their own business," Ron said, stating the end louder so the whole hall could hear him. Harry heard the shuffle and the clang of utensils as the hall turned and continued to eat. Harry felt them start walking again. Harry's hands tightened in Ron's shirt as he tried to put him down.

"No…" he whimpered. He was frightened of all the people in the hall. He knew it could be dangerous to refuse to let go of Ron, but he didn't want Ron to go away. He felt Ron sigh, and he heard a small laugh from Hermione. Then there was some maneuvering before he felt Ron sit down on the bench below him. Harry lifted his head to look up at the man holding him. Ron was smiling, amusement in his eyes. That simple smile made Harry's worries drain away. Ron wasn't angry and, as he looked over at her, neither was Hermione.

"I'm guessing that you want to eat on my lap?" Ron asked with a grin. Harry nodded shyly, "Pwese?" Ron relented, "Aright." Happily, Harry turned and settled on Ron's lap.

"So, Harry what would you like, hmm?" Hermione asked, a child's size plate in her hand. Harry looked at the food, then up at Hermione blankly. He shrugged helplessly. Hermione smiled gently. "What do you like?" Again, Harry shrugged. Hermione sighed. Sure that she was going to get angry, Harry pointed at something. Turned out it was roasted chicken breast. Hermione nodded and put a small piece on his plate, "What else, Harry? Do you like mashed potatoes?" Harry nodded and after a few seconds his plate was being placed in front of him. Ron's plate was beside his and Ron himself was eating one handed, the other hand was busy holding Harry. Harry looked around and, hesitantly, picked up the small fork. When no one took his plate, Harry started eating, still watching those around him wearily. Ron seemed to notice this, "Harry, no one's going to take your plate. You don't have to protect it." Harry looked up, startled. "Yowr'e not?" Ron looked at him sadly and shook his head, "No, Harry, we're not."

As Harry looked at Ron's sad face, he felt guilty. He had obviously said something to make Ron sad. "I's sowwy, Rwon. Down't be sad," he said. Ron smiled, "You have no reason to apologize, Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. Now let's finish eating, 'cause I'm still hungry." Harry grinned and nodded in agreement. Harry finished before Ron and Hermione, so he sat and watched the people near him. Next to Hermione was an awkward, dark haired boy who smiled at him; there was a pretty, red haired girl next to Harry and Ron. He smiled up at her and she reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Are you finished, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, "Yes, 'Mione," he replied. He yawned; he was sleepy, but he didn't want to bother them with it. However, both spotted the yawn; both smiled as Harry discreetly rubbed his eyes.

"Sleepy, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, "But I's down't have to seep."

"If you're tired, Harry, we can go up stairs and take a nap, then we'll play, okay?" Hermione compromised. Harry smiled and nodded; then he shyly asked, "Will you show me magic, latwer?"

"Of course, Harry," Ron said, "After you take a nap."

"'Kays," Harry murmured sleepily. Harry felt Ron pick him up and hold him close to his chest. He felt Ron wave to the people at the table as his eyes drooped. Harry was asleep before they left the hall.

* * *

Harry awoke in a large, warm bed. He still felt a little sleepy, but he was excited. He was going to see magic! Until this morning, he had never believed in magic, but now he was going to see it! Harry opened his eyes to find Ron lying beside him and Hermione sitting in a chair nearby reading a book that was bigger than him.

"Well, look who's awake! Sleep good, Harry?" Ron asked with a smile. Harry nodded, returning Ron's grin. Hermione closed her book and walked over to the bed. She sat beside Harry and smiled at him. Harry sat up and looked at the two older people in the room.

"Will 'ou show me now?" Harry asked, hopefully. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Hold on, let's go down stairs first," Ron chuckled. Harry slid out of the bed with Hermione's help and together they headed down stairs. The awkward, dark haired boy was there, along with a dark skinned boy and another dark haired boy. They smiled at him.

"Hello, Harry, I'm Neville," the first boy said. "I'm Dean," the dark-skinned boy said. "My name's Seamus," the last boy said.

"Hi," Harry replied, coyly. There was a small, unsure smile on his face. Harry looked up at Ron, "Now?" Ron chuckled, "Alright, now. What do you want to see?" Harry looked surprised. "Um…" He looked up at Ron helplessly. Ron grinned, "I have an idea. Have you ever seen someone's hair change color?" Harry giggled, "No." Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the hard working Neville and murmured "_Novo crinis viridis_." Harry giggled as Neville's hair turned from dark brown to bright green.

"What?" Neville asked when he looked up to find Harry laughing at him.

"Yow're haiwr is gween," Harry giggled. Neville reached up and pulled a lock of his hair into his eyes. He looked back up at Ron, who was failing miserably at looking innocent.

"Ron!" Neville cried, as he launched a wadded up parchment ball at his head. Harry reached up and caught the ball before it reached Ron's head. Ron stuck out his tongue at Neville, "You missed."

"Only because Harry has good reflexes," Neville retorted. Harry had no idea what reflexes were, but he figured that is was a good thing. Harry handed the ball to Ron, who lobbed it back at Neville. Harry looked over at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and grinned. Harry's attention was drawn back to Ron as he yelped. Harry laughed at Ron's bright blue hair. Both Neville and Ron looked at the laughing boy and grinned at each other. Together they cried, "_Novo crinis cruentus_!" Harry squealed as he was hit by the two spells.

"Ron! Neville!" Hermione scolded, while attempting not to laugh. Both looked at her innocently. Harry tugged his hair and saw that it had been changed to a blood red color.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, "No faiwr!" But the festivities were halted when there was a knock at the portrait hole. The occupants of the Common Room looked at each other. Hermione looked at the boys before rolling her eyes and standing. She walked over to the portrait and opened it. Startled, she just looked at her black robed professor.

"Miss Granger," Snape greeted, "I'm here for Potter."

* * *

WHEEEE!!!! I'm still alive! I'm very sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy. My nephew (the inspiration for baby!Harry) just celebrated his 4th birthday the tenth! I'm going to need new inspiration!

To all those lurkers (I know you're there!) thanks for reading! To my reviewers, I give you a cookie and a new chapter. (See what you get for reviewing?)

PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I GIVE COOKIES!

Finished: 7/12/07

Artimis Potter


End file.
